History
This is the history of The New Earth after the fall of Old Earth in the old FE Universe. Go to the Nations of New Earth Wikia to see more. In the aftermath of 9/11 (Gregorian calendar), George W. Bush was exploiting people's fears when suddenly, a rift in the space-time continuum opened up and sucked him in. Scientists determined that the universe was beginning to tear apart, and, using secret technology developed by Nikola Tesla and improved by modern technology, they created a power system that could propel a spaceship very fast. Ships were built, and the people of Earth were rushed into a nearby wormhole into this universe. The technology for the ships was eventually lost, leaving Liam Craddock to develop a warp drive in 2025. Aliens and Earthans Meet After a long three-month period of searching, the British ship found a planet to inhabit. But there was a problem, it was already inhabited. Troops landed on the surface to search for hostilities. They found a civilization of aliens living in present day Liamosia. The aliens started attacking the troops, so the troops fired their weapons at them. As a deadly result, most the aliens died and 5 out of 97 British troops died. Earthan Settlements After the aliens mostly died off, the British, Americans, Germans, and others began settling in the fertile lands. The first city they settled in was originally called Kalhumanifari by the aliens, which means "home city". The name would eventually be changed in 2025. Other settlements started popping up across the land including Baytown, Megalos, Bay City, Tacostadt and Anemos. But the largest settlement was called Tradetown, due to it being a large area of commerce. It was set up by British troops in 2004, and had prospered much since its founding. In 2015, the group of colonists in the north, who would become the Garrenese, forcefully annexed Tradetown. The colonists in present day Liamosia simply continued on with their lives, but they still wanted Tradetown back under their control. Colonization (Colonisation) Afterwards many countries decided to colonize (colonise). America's colonies were New America (future Garrenland), St. Luke (future North and South Jacob Island), South Split Island, and North Island. The UK's colonies were Wascen (future Liamosia), Grover, Bimdon, and the Islands of Tropica. France's colonies were French Somewherelsia, and Grand Terrain. Germany's colonies were German Eastworldian Colony (future Tacosia) and German Westworldian Colony (first colony in Westworld). Spain's colonies were Hispania (future Naziland), Balacka and Norte Isla Divididia. Italy's colony was Spaghettis. Japan's colony was Sushitochi (future Kuni Salonia). China (People's Republic, not Taiwan), North Korea, Cuba, and Belarus were not told about that the world was going to end. However, some Chinese scientists found out the world was going to end so they quickly escaped, made it to New Earth, and formed a city they named Ching Chang Chong. Luckily, they never told their government. The Foundations of Liamosia and Garrenland On February 23, 2017, the French colonies, the British colonies, and the American colonies decided to form one nation, known as the Union of Colonial States (UCS). They had an extremely oppressive government, and by 2021, a rebel cell had formed in Kalhumanifari, known as the Freedom Fighters. Their leader: a tech-savvy 22-year old physicist/strategist from Kalhumanifari named Liam Craddock. He organized a deal with another rebel cell in the north known as the Peoplists, whose leader was Craddock's best friend, Jacob Garren. In 2024, they began a year-long war against their colonial leaders. On 2025, the Freedom Fighters and the Peoplists began a huge siege on Tradetown, the UCS capital. The UCS surrendered on 8 June, and the two rebel groups won independence. But, they agreed that: # Tradetown would go to the Peoplists. # The Baytown Colony would go to the Freedom Fighters. # All the islands of the southern colony would go to the Freedom Fighters. After that, the Freedom Fighters created a new country. But the problem was they couldn't agree on what to call it. Craddock's top general, Charles Abernathy, suggested Liamosia on Craddock's first name, Liam. The idea was accepted and the new nation of Liamosia was created on 28 July 2025. On the same day, Craddock became the Liamosian president. Around the same time, Garrenland was created on the same subject, Jacob's last name. The Foundation of Peaceland After the Union of Colonial States collapsed, the St. Luke Socialist Party Leader (Christian Gibson) decided he would take a morning boat ride when he discovered an unknown tree shaped island. He decided that this island would be the perfect place to settle. He got his fellow Socialists from St. Luke to join him on the settlement. They founded a nation on September 24, 2015. They named it Peaceland because they were Socialist, they had no military, and they never supported war ever. However, in the near future, Peaceland would be ceded to Zanesia, a lunar nation, after Christian founded two planets and called them Lorien and Narwhalia and soon united them into The Republic of Sandwichia. Unfortunately, Liamosia doesn't recognize Zanesian sovereignty over Peaceland and began to dispute them under Liamosian control which the remainder of the world knew Liamosia wanted more power was the reason they dispute control of the island. The Peoplist Revolution of Somewherelsia During the time of independence, there was a country owned by France called French Somewherelsia. Garrenland and French Somewherelsia were rivals since French Somewherelsia was a capitalist nation while Garrenland was Peoplist. But what the French Somewherelsians didn't know was a Peoplist rebellion, aided by Garrenland, started attacking the French. Soon after they surrounded the capital, the Garrenese backed rebels forced the French Somewherelsians to surrender. Soon the Peoplist Kingdom of Somewherelsia was established on November 1, 2025 and its best friend was and still is Garrenland, a fellow monarchy. Banana Republic Peacelandian Vice President (Logan Davis) decided that he would form his own nation. He found an island south of Liamosia that was shaped like a banana. He later traveled there. He dreamed that one day his island would be a nation called Banana Republic. Originally, he was the only one on the island, until one day, where a load of people called the Yomamatologists traveled to his island. They believed that Logan was the reincarnation of the prophet Yo Mommid. Logan knew he wasn't Yo Mommid, but he decided to not tell them because he liked getting worshipped, and he could use the Yomamatologists to help form his nation. On November 16, 2025, Banana Republic was officially formed. Things were growing fast in Banana Republic. They formed a capital city they named Nue Yumamice (meaning New Yomama). Yomamatology was the main religion (98.4%), and Yumamic was the most popular language. Everything was going fine until Banana Republic went bankrupt. Logan borrowed too much money from Liamosia because he was eager to grow his country. Afterwards, Logan decided to move back to Peaceland so he could avoid the troubles. Many of the Yomamatologists moved with him. Logan gave Liamosia permission to invade Banana Republic. Liamosia annexed Banana Republic on December 12, 2025. They renamed it Banana Island and made it a Liamosian territory. The Foundation of Tacosia Germany made a colony in present day Eastworld officially called the German Eastwordian Colony. A rebel cell formed there called the Taco Fighters, due to the colony adopting a love for tacos with Steven "Dale" Rhinehart as their leader. They longed for independence and soon went to war for independence. They finally won on December 14, 2025 and named their country Tacosia because of their colony's leader's love for tacos. Invasion of Peaceland, Foundation of Sandwichia and Pinappolis Peaceland had no military, which gave Zanesia an idea. Peaceland was so peaceful that they would never fight, even if they were invaded. Originally Peaceland's friends agreed that if Peaceland was invaded then they would fight the attacker, but Zanesia was an ally so they didn't bother. Zanesia started the invasion of Peaceland on December 15, 2025 and fully annexed it by December 20, 2025. Because of this, Former Peacelandian President Christian Gibson settled to a different Island and formed Sandwichia by December 22, 2025. On the same day, Logan Davis settled to a pinapple shaped island near Marcosia, and formed a nation he named Pinappolis. The Tacolandian Crisis An autonomous state in Tacosia, Tacolandia, was getting rebellious. They declared independence on 23 December 2025, and three days later, they were recognised by Tacosia as the Tacolandian Republic. Unfortunately for Tacosia, a socialist rebellion began in the newly-independent state. Tacosia soon sent in troops to fight the socialists, but they expelled the small Tacosian force sent, and soon proclaimed the People's Republic of Tacolandia. Tacosia began to prepare an assault, but they waited three weeks until December 2025. Liamosia aided the Tacosians in their assault on Tacolandia. Liamosia deployed 10000 troops from the Tacolandian Republic Army to attack the capital of Burritoville. Eventually, Tacolandia fell, with Tacolandia being annexed. Tacosian Expansion The Tacosian government decided that this wasn't enough land and they declared war on The German Westworldian Colony. The GWC surrendered and Tacosia annexed the colony spanning across the two biggest continents. The Empiran Civil Wars First Empiran Civil War Second Empiran Civil War to be added Unification, Alliances, and Annexation For a while on New Earth, things were going well. However, a growing threat to the universe was coming, but the problem was it was disputed. The worshippers of Sandwichia thought Liamosia was a threat and formed The Resistance. The allies of Liamosia thought Sandwichia and their worshippers were a threat and so formed the Coalition of Sovereign Nations. Some nations like, Garrenland, Somewherelsia, Milkland, Tacosia, etc didn't know who to join. Tacosia started expanding into the continent of Islandia where no one has been before. As a large landmass country, the President of Tacosia proclaimed the Tacosian Empire under an elective monarchy. Naziland, a close friend of Liamosia, decided to strengthen their friend and so the fascist nation was annexed by Liamosia and was reorganised (reorganized) into the Territory of Hispania. The Tacosian Empire, as a member to both the CSN and the Resistance, decided that if war was to break out, Tacosia would remain neutral unless threatened. Garrenland and others soon used this for their intervention plans. Liamosia also continued to expand, taking islands in Islandia and sending coloniser (colonizer) ships to other planets, taking them before anyone else could. They eased tensions with Sandwichia by having Liam Craddock meet with Christian Gibson in person. A treaty of nonaggression was signed, though no one was sure it was permanent. Liamosia began to build up its already massive military, along with Sandwichia. Sandwichia and their worshippers joined the CSN, along with the nations who had not yet joined, but the Resistance was still active. The Rise of A Nuclear Era The world was at ease after the nonaggression pact between Liamosia and Sandwichia. However, the Liamosians decided to bring back Old Earth technology and improve it. So, Liamosia soon tested their first anti-matter weapon in 2028. The nations of The Tacosian Empire, Garrenland, Empirion and Sandwichia didn't want to be left out of the nuclear race. The Tacosian Empire soon tested the Tacosian Supernuke 10000 on August 27, 2028 which would become the most powerful nuke ever created, besides Liamosian superior technical anti-matter weapons. Garrenland soon tested an unnuke which would remove all nuclear radiation from ground zero, a machine that has actually been tested two years before. Empirion soon joined in to wanting to overpass Liamosian and Tacosian technology, however failing due to the rapid increase of nuclear tests between them. Soon, the nations of New Earth not able to build nukes sat and watched in fear as the superpowers built up their arsenals. The world feared nuclear war just like back on Old Earth. The Emperor of Tacosia became concerned about the rise of nukes and held an emergency of world leaders to discuss this topic. Soon, the Treaty of NPA was signed to stop the rapid growth of nuclear weapons. The Jewtopian Rebellion The nations of Jewtopia and The Tacosian Empire were at peace with each other as well as trading. However, the Jewtopians had a very unstrict policy on immigration, so Tacosians began to migrate to the island nation. The Jewtopian President decided to cut all airline and cruises to and from Tacosia causing a strain in their relationship and caused the Tacosian citizens of Jewtopia that wished to return decided to get revenge. The Tacosian Emperor and the Jewtopian President had a conference discussing the topic claiming Tacosia is sending the immigrants to Jewtopia to protest. Soon on August 28, 2028, a rebellion in Jewtopia began over wanting to join Tacosia. 1,200 Tacosian innocent citizens were killed. Tacosia became furious with the nation on this action. The CSN told Tacosia not to get involved, but it was too late. On August 30th, a Tacosian U-Boat sunk a Jewtopian cruise ship beginning war between the two states. Soon after months of fighting, on February 26, 2029, Jewtopia surrendered ceding the nation over to the hands of Tacosia. Tacosia, feeling bad for their old friend, decided to release the Autonomous State of Jewtopia. The Kuni-Salonian Revolution The nation of Kuni Salonia was under an Anti-Tacosian government. So on September 2, 2028, a rebellion started with the rebels wanting to overthrow the Anti-Tacosian government. Tacosia, informing the Taco-Sandwichian Axis of such gloriousness, declared war on the Anti-Tacosian nation of Kuni Salonia and sent troops, food and e.t.c to aid the rebels. Empirion, not realizing what might happen to them, enter the war on the side of Kuni Salonia causing a Milklandian and Brutelandian invasion. After about a year of fighting, Kuni Salonia surrendered and was transferred into a Pro-Axis government and the Axis signs white peace with Empirion. Tacosia also bought the Salonian Islands from Liamosia and ceded them to Kuni Salonia. The Gerbilian-Terosian War Terosia was a not that friendly of a nation. They built up their army and sent a lot of troops near the Hamsterlandian border. Gerbilia was afraid that Terosia would start an invasion. Hamsterland was Gerbilia's greatest ally so they wanted to protect them. Gerbilia sent troops to Hamsterland to protect them from a possible invasion. On April 14, 2029, the nation of Terosia invaded Hamsterland. The Gerbilian troops held the Terosian troops to a point where they had to retreat. Terosia threatened Gerbilia that if they didn't back off, then the Terosians would attack Gerbilia's second largest city, Rodentville. Gerbilia didn't back off of helping Hamsterland, so Terosia sent a plane to Rodentville on May 7, 2029. Their plan was to hit the Rodentville Metropolitan Government Building, however they missed their target and hit a hotel outside the city limits. On May 9, 2019 Gerbilia declared war on Terosia. Terosia responded by invading Hamsterland, once again. Gerbilia sent 173,000 troops to Terosia and 12,000 to Hamsterland to protect them. Gerbilia started by invading Terosian coast. Terosia eventually became a landlocked country on May 19, however on May 20, 2019 Terosia annexed Hamsterland. Gerbilia later captured Killville (Terosia's third largest city). Gerbilia was getting close to Qaeda City (Terosian's capital city), which made Terosia afraid that they would be annexed. Terosia surrendered on June 5, 2029. The Treaty of Killville stated that Terosia has to release Hamsterland as an independent nation, Terosia can't own nuclear power plants, Terosia will gain back lands taken during the war except for the western part of the Terosian coast and the Killville, Laden, and Muhammadburg area. The Foundation of Isllamas In Pinnapolis there was a group of Islamic llamas and alpacas that wanted become independent. The Islamic llamas wanted to leave Pinappolis because Pinappolis was very Yomamatolgist and Islam was a very small minority. They formed a terrorist group called al Paca, and their leader was named Osama Bin Llama. They started by an invasion of Larrysboro. The Pinappolian government fought the invasion and al Paca lost the battle. Even though the Pinappolian government won, 126 innocent llamas were killed. All members of al Paca were originally were to be put on Death Row, but the majority of aL Paca (including Osama) escaped to an unowned island north of Pinappolis. They named the nation Isllamas and they officially became a country on June 26, 2029. The Tacosian Civil War Tacosia, as one of the largest empires in New Earth, was showing signs of reforms due to a riot in Rhineharia to become a kingdom instead of an imperial monarchy. The Emperor of Tacosia was in dispute, so he held a referendum on September 14, 2029 to either reform the Tacosian Parliament into a elective kingdom, or stay an imperial world power. The votes were tied at exactly 50-50 which angered the rioters. On September 15, a failed assassination attempt on the Tacosian Emperor by David Dusseldorg. The Tacosian Civil War was declared on September 17, 2029. The rioters started expanding throughout Rhineharia and some in the nearby state of New Bavarialand. The Jewtopians that were unhappy under Tacosian rule decided to take this opportunity to start an uprising, but was immediately crushed. The Tacosian Army marched into New Bayern and the battle officially began. The rioters then began an assault on the state of the Saucey Islands. The Tacosian Emperor wished to make peace with the rioters, but the rioters were expanding closer and closer to Taco City. Liamosia then sent in patrols to support the Tacosian forces. Fortunately, the Battle of Taco City was a Liamo-Tacosian government victory forcing the rioters to retreat back into the state of Tacolandia. Soon, the rioters were pushed out of Tacolandia and surrendered when surrounded in the Rhineharia state. The riot officials were exiled to a Tacosian prison island. 721 innocent Tacosians were killed in battle, 2,506 Tacosian Army soldiers (along with 657 Liamosian stormtroopers) were killed and 6,789 rioters were killed. The end of the war, October 25, became Mourning Day in Tacosia to remember those who lost their lives in the Civil War. Tacosia decided to thank Liamosia for the help in the civil war and gives them access to the Autonomous State of Jewtopia's valuable trading ports. However, the lives of those lost in the Tacosian Civil War are also mourned by Tacosian citizens across the world to remember their Tacosian blood brothers. Invasion of the Rektempire The most powerful empire in all the universe, the Rektempire, came to New Earth to conquer it. They had already taken over 2 galaxies and 6 lone solar systems. When they got to New Earth, they saw powerful civilizations and sent the entire Rektarmy at it. Liamosia was tasked with protecting the planet. They were unaware of the immense power of the Rektempire, and they sent a small fleet of spaceships to hold back the rektsoldiers. The fleet they sent was quickly destroyed, taking less than half an hour. Liamosia was shocked at the ease of which the Rektempire "rekt" their army, and also at how much they underestimated the rektarmy. Liamosia then gathered it's full military strength and attacked the Rektarmy. This battle took over 28 hours, but the Rektempire was destroyed. Their empire was gone, because every citizen was in the rektarmy. Liamosia paid a big price, with over 35% of their army destroyed. Some rektsoldiers were spared, and they were put in the land that is now Rektland. The Rektland War In 2030, Piglomania was teleported right next to Rektland. Rektland viewed this new country as a bunch of scrubs, because Piglomania was medieval at the time. Driven by their desire to rek people, they invaded Piglomania. Liamosia worried for Piglomanian safety. These worries were not necessary, because Piglomania bred monsters beneath their surface, and there were entire armies of dragon-riders. So, the rektarmy was driven back, and Piglomania raided Rektland to steal technology. The Rektland war never really ended, because Piglomania and Rektland continue to raid and invade each other. Piglomania benefits from this, because they were able to advance from medieval times to the modern age by stealing from Rektland. The end of this war is not in sight, and it will probably end with Piglomania taking over Rektland. A New Alliance Sandwichia and Liamosia were the strongest nations during the time of February 2030. Pinappolis saw both countries as a threat. The leader of Pinappolis, Logan Davis, believed we should form an alliance against Liamosia and Sandwichia. Originally no other countries wanted to join, but tensions began to rise between the Tacosians and the Sandwichians, to a point where Tacosia left the Axis and formed the alliance with Pinappolis. The alliance was named the Taco-Pinappolin Alliance. Garrenland wasn't sure what to do. Were they to join the new alliance or stay with the Axis? They were friends with both Sandwichia and Tacosia, and they didn't want that to change. They decided to stay with the Axis, but they made a treaty with the Tacosian Empire, stating: "The Peoplist Kingdom of Garrenland and the Tacosian Empire will not go to war with one another no matter what the consequences are, even if the consequences are war". Pinappolis and Tacosia agreed that Sandwichia must go down first and so began testing nuclear weapons. Tacosia also laid claim to a planet named Kzalum with loads of Tacosium, a key element for Tacosia's weapon production. The Sandwichian Axis was not scared of the new alliance on the field, but started worrying because a few stronk members such as Kuni Salonia and Milkland started leaving the Axis for the Pinappolian-Tacosian Resistance. Soon, the tensions between the Sandwichians and Tacosians calmed down and they soon formed the Universial Alliance Pact of Unity to counter the most powerful nation in the world, Liamosia. Tacosian Emperor Dale Rhinehart sent a telegraph to the King of Garrenland stating that the Liamo-Tacosian Treaty of Nonaggression is being burned as we speak. The Liamosian Ambassador to Tacosia however was secretly spying on them while they were doing it, but two Tacosian Police Guards seen him and arrested him for spying, which in Tacosia, is a felony. Liamosia demanded the ambassador be returned to Liamosian custody. Tacosia denied stating he commited a felony and will be sentenced to life in prison. And to release him, to come and get him which is also commiting a Tacosian felony, "If international armies enter Tacosia, they will immediately be sent back to where they came from or if they resist, will be sentenced to being hung". The Foundation of Tacosia-Milkland The nations of Tacosia and Milkland were best friends ever since one another's founding. However, due to rising tensions with Empirion to the north, Milkland's military was struggling to protect their border. Tacosia worried for the safety of Milkland and so sent a petition to the Prime Minister of Milkland to request unification. Noah Brooks, the prime minister, thought this would be a great idea so then Tacosia and Milkland can bond a lot more as great friends. On September 18, 2030, The Tacosian-Milklandian Commonwealth was born, shocking most of the world due to the first ever commonwealth on New Earth ever since the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth on the Old Earth back in the 1700's. However, due to nationalistic movements, Tacosia was formed under a Christian authoritarian government stating that the Autonomous State of Tacosia's freedom of religion is limited to "No Atheists Allowed". Tacosia has also cut all immediate ties to the nation of Liamosia and any other atheistic nations. The Arrival of the Brazilian Fleet When Earth was abandoned, Brazil stayed behind to destroy Portugal. They succeded quickly, but were held up by other issues. Their starfleet, along with all of their population, set off to find the other fleets of Earth, because they had gotten far ahead. After years of searching, distress signals, and raiding planets for resources, the people of the rouge planet Trieon told them where to find New Earth. The Brazilian fleet was welcomed by all the nations of the planet. A ship whose sole purpose was to hold resources was "accidentally" crashed into the ocean near Liamosia. This created the island now known as New Brazil, and this was where the Brazilians settled down. The Terosian War Tensions between Tacosia-Milkland and Liamosia grew and grew. The Tacosian Senate soon held a referendum to either hang the Ambassador, send him back to Liamosia for punishment or to have him rot in Tacosian prison. While the referendum was going on, three Terosian planes flew into the Liamosian Tower, the Tacosian Building for National Mourning, and Cheesecakia Complex, killing 19456 people collectively but not damaging the buildings. The three nations then declared war on Terosia as the attack was funded by the Terosian government. Tacosia-Milkland decides to end the referendum and sends the Liamosian Ambassador to Tacosia back to Liamosia, but gives him a $200 fine for spying without consent. Tacosia-Milkland and Liamosia's tensions soon start to end as they realize they will be fighting the same side against the same country. Tacosian, Milklandian, Liamosian and Empiran ships land in the harbor of Shababia and shots are fired at the Battle of Shababia. Tacosian Battle Commander Rudy Husselbergh decides to split up the Tacosian and Milklandian forces and send Milklandian soldiers with Empiran troops and Tacosians with Liamosian troops to even out the battlefield. However, he was soon spotted by Terosian battle officers and was gunned down whilst trying to run off. Soon after months of fighting, on December 20, 2030, Terosia surrenders, twice in one year. The three powers decide to put in under a mutual government to ensure security. The Yeposian Civil War and Yeposian Migrant Crisis Yepos is a country in Southern Eastworld, a region known for wars and conflicts. Yepos was under the rule of Ayman al-Bousaid, a dictator who oppressed his people. Soon, a rebel faction was formed known as the Yeposian Rebel Armies, who openly rebelled against Bousaid. Eventually, the two sides began battling near the capital, Damosus, and the Civil War began. The IAA and the Loyalists clashed all over the country, fighting battles such as Bousaida, Slamdyn, and Haramalmthr. Bousaid then ordered the Loyalist troops to dispense chemical weaponry over the rebel stronghold at Slamdyn, killing 65000 civilians and 543 rebel personnel. more to be added The Great Eastworldian War to be added The Yerrow Pages Crisis The phonebook, Yerrow Pages, was losing business. More and more people stopped using Yerrow Pages. They saw this as a problem, and they realized that they needed something to gain more dough. The government of Chanyatudi discovered a new drug while mining. They named the drug Yerrow. The difference between Yerrow and other drugs is that people can get high just by looking at it. The Chanyese government gave this drug to Yerrow Pages so that they could get more people to buy. Yerrow Pages put the drug on the pages, so when people read it, they get addicted. Hispania was the first to get it because the people there love drugs. Many people in Hispania paid money to get Yerrow Pages. Hispania began to send a lot to Garrenland. Yerrow Pages tried to keep the drug in it a secret. Milkland agreed to give Garrenland $10 for all their Yerrow Pages. Noah Brooks didn't know about the drug, but when he read that first phone number, he got addicted. The word got out about Yerrow Pages putting drugs on their pages, but it was too late, many people worldwide already became addicted to Yerrow Pages. The Yerrow Pages phonebook was outlawed in almost all countries, and countless employees lost their jobs. Yerrow Pages was furious at this, so they started attacking cities and sneaking people the Yerrow Pages drug. They developed the drug further, so every second it is looked at, the person seeing it looses a randomly selected 30 seconds from their memory. Smoking the pages quintupled this effect. The Yerrow Association, which loved Yerrow Pages, became a full-on terrorist group, and has infiltrated every country except Liamosia, Garrenland, and the Tacosian part of Tacosia-Milkland. more to be added The Eastworldian Union Tacosia-Milkland, after recovering from the Yerrow Pages crisis, asked for help from many countries around the world. No one responded. Except for one country: Liamosia. Loads of White Pages were sent into the country to rehabilitate the victims of the Pages. The TMC then began to wonder if the Axis was really on their side. They left the Axis and, together with Liamosia, Empirion, Mincraftia, and others, created the Eastworldian Union. The Axis did not like this, but soon the Axis leader Christian Gibson sent a telegram to Tacosian Diarch that they were playing Risk and they wanted to take over that world and so Tacosia-Milkland rejoined the Axis, but remained ties to Liamosia and still remained in the EU. More to be added. Changes in Timekeeping Liamosia began to wonder how to improve the current time and date systems. Since New Earth's days and years didn't vary randomly, it was easier to make improvements to the established systems. They created a new system of daily timekeeping, based on minutes rather than hours (for example, 13:56 = 0836). They then created a new calendar that was based off of the first colonization (colonisation) of New Earth, using the International Fixed Calendar as a model. Most countries (except Axis nations excluding TMC) adopted the new systems. The Second Cold War The people of Tacosia, for some reason, became tolerant of homosexuals one day and granted them full civil rights. Liamosia saw that Tacosia was adapting to modern society, and congratulated them. The festivities ended when the Jewtopian Civil War broke out, between the Republic and the Dictatorship. Liamosia and Tacosia supported the Republic, while Empirion supported the Socialists. Soon, Tacosia and Empirion were feuding like crazy, starting proxy wars across the globe. Liamosia and the Peoplists remained neutral, and Liamosia funded both sides and got even more rich. Separation of Tacosia-Milkland (add the info, Liam) The Disbanding of the Axis and the Tacosian Union I will add this later - Polandball421